


100 Things #97 (Saiyuki)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [97]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #97 (Saiyuki)

All speech once again. I'm starting to like this format.

“That's my bun you stupid monkey! Give it back!”

“No! You ate my last one yesterday. You owe me!”

“Sit down and shut up both of you. I told you not to draw attention to us.”

“Now boys, there is no reason to argue. Let's just order more buns and we can all share.”

“But...”

“Come on, Hakkai.”

“I _said_ we will all share _nicely_.”

“Uh, okay. Whatever you say.”

“Yeah, whatever. I don't want any more anyway.”

“Sanzo?”

“Fine just shut the hell up.”

“It's settled then. Waitress? When you a moment, please? Thank you.”


End file.
